


L-O-V-E (Love The Way You Give It To Me)

by Pollydoodles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollydoodles/pseuds/Pollydoodles
Summary: Bucky arrives home late after a mission as Captain America. Darcy's promised to wait up for him.





	

“I’ll wait up for you, Bucky.”

She’d promised it, stars in her eyes and her heart right there in front of him. Darcy wore it like a badge, like it was his for the taking. And he had taken it - hesitant, not unwilling exactly because when he’d first seen her he’d wanted (god, how he’d wanted), but unsure that he deserved even the smallest chance at any form of happiness, let alone what she was offering. 

Six months gone, and he still slunk through the door to his own apartment expecting to see it half-empty and no trace of the girl who’d claimed his life (heart and soul). 

Not this night though. 

Bucky unlocked the door with fingers that shook with tiredness. He deliberately did not glance at the clock as he edged through the doorway and shut the door back carefully, listening for the quiet click that let him know it was in place properly. 

The apartment was quiet, still. The shadows stretched across the room and hid in the corners, the way Bucky had done for too many years. He wandered through, silent footsteps tracing a well worn route to his bedroom, winding his way across the apartment and in and out of the shadows that arced across the rooms. 

Bucky paused at the edge of the bed, their bed, a soft smile curving across his face as he looked down at his girl. Darcy, in an attempt to stay awake, had fallen asleep on top of the covers, snuggled in on herself. 

She wore only a familiar blue sweater that had seen several better days, one of his own. He'd protested that it really needed to be thrown out, but Darcy had clutched it to her chest with a mutinous look on her face and told him in no uncertain terms that she was keeping it.

And that was that. 

She'd told him once, as they lay in bed with her curled under his arm and sleepily tracing circles with one finger over his chest, that it smelled like him. Amused, he'd asked her what exactly it was that he smelled like, his own hand trailing over the bared skin at her waist, the sweater in question ridden up. 

“Soap,” Darcy had said, kissing his chin lightly, the only part of him she could reach to kiss without moving far. “That strong stuff you think is the closest to what you had in the 30s. And a little of petrol and motorbike grease.”

“That so,” Bucky’d murmured in response, lips almost pressed to her forehead and the breath of his words warming over her curls as he spoke. Hardly believing his luck, that a twisted creature such as he could have the girl who was clutched close to his chest. “Doesn’t seem all that amazing.”

“Mmmmm,” the girl had sighed into him, close to sleep, so very close, but not quite ready to let go of her waking self yet. “Love the smell of you, James Barnes.”

“Buck?” 

Darcy stirred, blinking up at him and bringing him firmly back into the present where the night was threatening to cede to the morning light and his girl was coming back to him from dreams. He couldn’t help but smile at her, dog-tired as he was. She twisted in the covers, scrambling to her knees and shuffling close to him. Darcy was about the only person he knew - save possibly Steve - that could shift from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds. He could still see the sleep in her eyes but they were wide open and fixed on him. 

She met him with a kiss, deep and sure, her arms winding around his neck as she pressed her body against him. His hands went to her waist, hesitant at first and then stronger, pulling her tight into his embrace as he let her claim him. 

Darcy pulled back with a contented sigh, fingers still playing around his shoulders, finding their way in and around the buckles of his suit. Steve’s suit. His suit. Captain America’s suit. He wasn’t sure he was ever going to get used to it. 

His girl pouted slightly, fingers snagging in one of the many buckles. 

“I’m never gonna get over seeing you in this,” she said, running her eyes and one hand down the suit. Bucky huffed out a laugh that didn’t contain a lot of humour, and covered her wandering hand with one of his own. 

“You and me both, kid,” he said, eyes dark in the shadows cast in the low light. Darcy clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and fixed him with an unimpressed look, knowing exactly what it was that laced through his words. 

“Because you look hot in it, idiot,” she said, jabbing him lightly in the stomach with an index finger, and he wanted to laugh again at the look on her face.

“You like the star spangled ensemble, huh?” he teased, clasping at her wrists and bringing them both into his chest, capturing her gently but firmly. “You look at Steve this way too? I gotta go have me some words with Rogers, scammin’ on my girl?” 

Darcy rolled her eyes as he’d known she would. 

“There’s only one star man I’m looking at, and you know it,” she said, shifting on her knees to move even closer to him, tilting her head back so that her curls - sleep rumpled and tousled in a way that made him long to run his hands through them - fell back over her shoulder. The same shoulder bared to him with his sweater drooping southwards on her arm, much too large for the body wearing it. 

“Yeah?” He breathed, dropping his head toward hers, lips almost brushing over hers as he spoke. Bucky kept her hands close to his chest, and she splayed her fingers out over the bright white star in the centre. 

“Yeah,” Darcy whispered back, her lips glancing over his just a touch before pulling back. Her hips bumped against his, body leaned forward to press up on him. “Thor’s a helluva guy.” Bucky clutched his hands to his chest, dropping Darcy’s wrists dramatically, and twisted around her, falling in a mock swoon onto the bed. 

“Kid, you’re breakin’ my heart here,” he said with eyes closed and a grin on his face. A grin that Darcy set about kissing off him, shifting so that her knees were either side of his hips and her hands by his shoulders. Bucky kissed her back, deep and slow, mouth opening with a groan as he ran a hand up one of her thighs. 

Up, up and up until-

“No panties, Lewis?” Bucky’s breath hitched in the back of his throat as he said it, as his fingers danced across the curve of her ass and he felt her smile against the sharp angle of his jaw before kissing at it again. 

“You prefer I put some on?” She said innocently, walking fingers over his chest towards his chin, catching it with them and turning his head towards her. In the moonlight, shining in through the open window, the blue of her eyes looked almost otherworldly as he took her in. 

Bucky shook his head - unable to speak, as he was so much of the time, even now, around her - and kissed the girl again, hand sliding up and palming her ass firmly as he moved. He shifted underneath her, rocking his hips up against hers and capturing her mouth again. 

Darcy moaned, a low little noise into his mouth, as his hand explored leisurely between her thighs. There was no rush, no race to win, and Bucky savoured the time he took to run his fingers over her and feel her tremble in his arms. Darcy ducked her head into the space between his chest and his chin, breath coming hard as he slipped a finger into her, slow and precise whilst she let her tongue trail over his collarbone. 

“Buck - Bucky,” she pulled back and pressed her hands against his chest. He turned his head toward her, following her as she moved back from him. It was his turn to pout, and her turn to laugh at him. Darcy’s hands petted at him, smoothing back his hair - still long, brushing his shoulders, he couldn’t quite reconcile himself with the short haired man in the photos Steve was so keen on showing him - and smiling at him. 

“You need a shower before anything else,” Darcy told him frankly, and he rolled his head back onto the bed with a bark of laughter. Sitting up, and bringing her with him, hands firmly around her and folding her back on her knees over his lap, Bucky toyed with the tangled curls that fell over her shoulder. 

“Shower?” He asked, pressing his mouth to her exposed collarbone between words. “Or bath?” Bucky followed up hopefully. Darcy giggled under his touch, her thighs clenching reflexively around his as he darted his tongue out between his lips and licked a light trail over her pale skin. 

She hummed in response, then reluctantly edged her way off him until she was stood in front of him and he still prostrate on the bed. 

“Bath, then,” Darcy said decidedly. “But you gotta get your own self out of that.” She indicated the uniform with the wave of a hand and a raise of one eyebrow. Bucky grinned. Whatever Stark said, and however much the sight of him in it turned Darcy on - and lord, it did, and didn’t he thank Christ every damn day that it was him and not Steve, much as he loved the bastard - there were entirely too many buckles for anyone to deal with. 

Add to that the heat of passion and it was almost a mood killer. 

Almost. 

Bucky had done a lot of work learning the best way to get out of that uniform quickly. He’d told Steve it was for mission purposes. Like hell it was. 

The suit top was unbuckled and on the floor in seconds, Bucky standing up and fumbling with the belt of the suit pants even as Darcy was turning the bathroom door handle. She threw him a look over her shoulder that was half amusement and half want, and he could feel the returning heat in his own gaze. 

Shucking his way out of his pants and boxers, he left them in a pile on the floor by the bed and followed her into the bathroom. She already had the taps running at full pelt, bubbles forming in the water as she emptied a bottle of something or other into it. It wasn’t something he would have chosen, something scented and too fancy. Bucky had never really shed the penny pinching necessity of his youth, but Darcy insisted on certain luxuries. 

“Naked, Barnes?” She said softly, sat on the edge of the bath with legs crossed at the ankle, the corners of her mouth curling into a small smile as she dipped fingers into the swirling water and bubbles. He stood by her, hands drifting to her shoulders and massaging lightly into the knots that gathered there. Her head rested back against his stomach, leaning into him as he worked her muscles. 

“Better question is why you aren’t, Lewis,” Bucky said with a low growl, bending at the waist to nip lightly at her earlobe. She giggled and stood up, back to him and guided by his hands which fell to the hem of his re-claimed sweater, drawing it up and over her slowly, Bucky savouring the slow reveal of her body to him. 

Acres of pale, smooth skin, all his to run his hands across if he so wanted, to press his lips against. The mere consideration of it made him want to drop to his knees at her feet and worship at her for as long as she’d let him.

He dropped the sweater to one side, careless and without giving it a second glance.

Bucky stepped up close behind the petite brunette, hands gliding up her arms tenderly and his chin dropping to rest on her shoulder. Darcy turned her head toward him, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his nose, all she could comfortably reach at the angle she was positioned. She slipped a hand up and around his neck, curving it around him and letting herself relax into him as he wrapped both arms around her. 

Careful to slip the flesh arm under the metal one as much as possible, to keep the cold from stinging across her bare skin, Bucky let out a contented and deep exhale, wrapped around his girl. Steam rose around them, fogging the mirror over the basin, hanging over the enormous tub as it steadily filled with water and soap bubbles. 

Darcy bent at the waist, eliciting a groan from Bucky as her hips moved against his, her ass rounding over him as his hands slipped to dig in over her hip bones. A reflexive and somewhat possessive movement that he had all but little control over. She dipped her hand into the water and hummed, deeming it of an appropriate temperature. 

“In,” she commanded, twisting in his arms to face him, and Bucky grinned again. 

He eased himself around her, not before dropping a light kiss to her forehead, and then into the water. Hot, but not so hot as to burn him, he sank gratefully into the bath and rested his head against the roll of the tub with a groan. Eyes closing in pleasure, he let his legs fall open, knowing that Darcy was about to follow him into the water. 

Sure enough, she slipped in - first one leg, then the other - and then she was pressed up against his chest with her back to him and her head resting back on his shoulder. Bucky, eyes still closed, hummed into her ear, murmuring to her his love. He reached behind him, hand groping blindly for the little plastic hair clip he knew would be lying discarded at the edge of the tub.

Finding it, Bucky drew his hand back and let the other gather up her curls, the ends wet from trailing in the warm water around her shoulders, twisting it up gently and clipping it in place, little tendrils still dangling where he’d missed them. Bucky kissed a tender trail from one side of her neck to the other, now that the soft skin was exposed to him, before letting his arms slide through the water and curve around her waist under the bubbles. 

There they remained for a while, relaxing into their embrace and the warmth of the water as it lapped around their entwined bodies. 

Bucky closed his knees to her sides, and Darcy rested back on him, laying her head back on his shoulder and kissing him lazily along his jawline. It made him hum contentedly, fingers running up and down her thigh, the bubbles dispersing and reforming as he moved, slow and deliberate until she was wriggling against him. 

“You’re supposed to be getting clean,” she admonished, with a smile on her face that he could sense more than see. It triggered a grin that crept over his own face as he closed his thighs on her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. 

“But you make me think such dirty thoughts,” he teased, leaning forward into her back and winding a finger in one curl that had fallen loose from his sloppy attempt at pinning up her unruly hair. “It’s hardly my fault.”

Darcy wriggled again against him, her back sliding down his chest as she slipped further into the water. Bucky pressed his lips to her temple, his arms folding over her chest as her breasts bounced amidst the bubbles of the bath. 

“Darce-” he mumbled, eyes closing briefly as her ass settled against his hips, curved against him and his cock jumping to attention underneath her. His girl giggled, and a small hand reached between their bodies, sliding down through the warm water and gripping at him. Confident and languid, she pulled at him, arching her back over his chest for space. 

Bucky’s teeth found his lower lip and bit down hard as Darcy’s hand shifted over his cock, tugging and pulling with a gentle but firm grip. He hardened under her touch, blood flushing him as she squeezed. Bucky had one hand - his left - gripping onto the roll of the bath tub, and the other grazing up her body toward the curve of her breast as it bobbed in the water. 

“Mmmmm, Buck,” she murmured, still working him over with her hand and feeling her body flush with arousal as he moaned behind her. The feel of him digging his fingers into her, slipping from the underside of her breast where he’d been teasing along the curve of it, moving toward her hip and gripping hard, excited her. 

Bucky so rarely allowed himself to let go, it was one of things that she liked most about them sharing their bodies. He forgot himself, allowed the recently assumed mantle of Captain to slip, the memory of being the Winter Soldier to fall to the way side as though it didn’t matter to him anymore. That she, Darcy Lewis, was enough for him. 

His brain was so infrequently quiet that she could practically pinpoint the moment he let it switch off. It was about the same moment his hand slipped between her legs. Darcy’s breath caught in the back of her throat and her back arched up against him, head falling back onto his shoulder as his fingers explored. 

Bucky’s fingers glanced across her, dipping and dragging the tips of them over sensitive flesh, his hand curved low over her stomach. Darcy trembled at his touch, light at first and then firmer. He knew exactly how to work her over, how to get her heart thudding like a steam engine with the fizz in her veins building for him. 

Still she pumped at his cock, the warm water moving with her hand as she gripped him. Bucky’s teeth grazed the curve of her shoulder as he slipped a finger up inside her, crooked and teasing as he moved. His hips jerked behind her when she involuntarily squeezed a little harder around him, a stuttered curse breathed into her ear when she did so. 

“Not enough room in here,” he panted, shifting underneath her and pushing in another finger to join the first, thrusting with a slow deliberation that had her free hand squeezing over his where he gripped at the roll of the bath tub. 

“Bed?” Darcy suggested breathlessly, eyes closed and his cock hot and heavy in her hand. 

“Too far,” Bucky ground out, redoubling his efforts until Darcy was shaking against him. He slipped his left hand out from under hers and with it drew her chin towards him as much as she was able to turn, kissing her deeply. His tongue parted her lips and she shuddered under his touch. 

“Bucky, oh god,” Darcy stuttered as his fingers thrummed against her, unable to concentrate on his cock any longer as heat pooled in the base of her stomach. The warm water, bubbles and all, swirled around them both as she undulated her hips against the movement of his fingers, silently begging him for more.

His left hand, cooler than his right but warmed a little by the heat of the water, cupped at her breast and pinched over her nipple, the stiff peak of it exposed to the air. Darcy put one arm up, curled around his neck and let the other move south to cover where his was working over her. 

Little bolts of electricity made jagged paths across her, her eyes closed with fingers tugging into his hair. Bucky peppered kisses over her neck and jaw, wherever he could reach with his head bent down toward where she lay on his chest, his girl jerking against him and her hand guiding his to be quicker, harder. 

Bucky circled his hips behind her, cock hard and desperate to feel her properly, nudging against her lower back and groaning with the slight friction that was nowhere near enough to get him off. She rode his fingers, fucking them hard as she made breathless noises of encouragement, the water slopping around them, faster and faster. 

“Come for me, Darcy, wanna hear you-” 

He accompanied his words with a deft twist of his fingers that had her hand gripping at his wrist, nails digging into the soft skin there, and her shuddering out her release with a curse and his name. Bucky’s pulse jumped with hers, his own breath catching almost as if he’d come right along with her. 

Bucky slipped his fingers from her, wet and easy with his girl pilant on his chest. He could feel her breathing, her small body moving gently against his as her heart slowed back to normal. Then she twisted in his arms, quick but careful until she was kneeling between his open legs and grinning up at him. 

Darcy kissed him slowly, one hand tugging gently at first one knee and then the other, until his legs were straight and she could sit on his thighs. His cock bobbed between them, Darcy’s hand sliding along it once more, a move that had him groaning with his head laid back against the edge of the tub again. 

“Not enough space in here,” he mumbled, though even as he said it his hands were pulling at her hips and urging her over him, his cock nudging up between her legs. They both inhaled sharply as the blunt head of it pushing up into her just a little. Darcy circled her hips, sinking onto him inch by inch with her head thrown back. His cock dragged inside her as she moved slowly down him.

“Seem to be managing anyway,” she teased, eyes half-lidded and letting out a small gasp as she finally took in the whole of him, sat over his groin with him hard and desperate inside her. Bucky hummed in agreement, lower lip disappearing between his teeth as he thought on anything but the feel of Darcy sat on his cock, trying to keep from exploding within her. 

“You’re gonna have to do all the work,” Bucky mused, letting his eyes open slowly and running them appreciatively over her. Wet and glistening under the low lighting where water droplets clung to her naked body, breasts soapy and full. He sat forward as much as he could, Darcy squeaking slightly as his cock thrust upward at a different angle, and ran his tongue around one nipple. 

“I can-” her breath hitched as he sucked, then flickered his tongue over her. “I can do that.”

“I’ll bet you can,” Bucky said with a grin, lying back again and putting his hands to her waist. They didn’t stay there for long, instead sliding down to cup at her ass as she started to ride him. Knees bumping the edge of the bathtub, hands splayed over his broad chest, Darcy fucked herself on his cock faster and faster. 

She bounced on him, breasts swinging as she leaned down to kiss him, starting at his collarbone and working her way up the sharp line of his jaw, graced with stubble, and finally sliding her tongue over his lower lip before his mouth parted for her. 

“Fuck, Darcy,” Bucky ground up, jerking his hips up to meet her as she moved up and down his cock, clenching around him. His fingers slid around the curve of her ass where she was sat over him, and teased their way underneath her to where his cock was buried deep. She groaned and fucked him harder, the water lashing around their joined bodies and slapping at the side of the tub. 

“Oh, god, please-” she begged, and Bucky’s hand played between her legs, faster as she ground down against him and bucked her hips. She was gloriously wet around his cock, the slide of it within her making him swear under his breath. He bent his legs at the knees, forcing her forward with his feet braced against the floor of the tub, fingers still dancing around her clit, rubbing and teasing until he could feel her tremble for him. 

He thrust up, unable to help himself, water crashing over his chest as he moved and Darcy crying out with her hands clutching at him, bubbles surging around their naked bodies. She came again, long and hard with her head dropped onto his shoulder, and Bucky could do little but follow her over the edge. He pulsed inside her, cock jerking and twitching his release for what felt like an age. 

Darcy sat back, his softening cock still inside her as she sat over his thighs, a small and sleepy smile playing around her mouth. Bucky stifled a yawn of his own, which she caught immediately and swatted him for playfully. His hand, still between her legs, twisted a little and she moaned, half in pleasure and pushed him away. 

“Can’t take anymore,” she mumbled, and he huffed out a laugh. 

“Tomorrow,” he promised, already planning out in his head how he wanted to spend the day. 

Waking her up with his face between her thighs, tasting her again and again whilst she screamed his name above him, hands twisting the covers. Then having her from behind, slow and gentle, enjoying the feel of her moving on his cock and nothing to stop them from going for hours if they wanted. 

“C’mon, Captain,” she purred, sitting back and letting him slip out of her fully. “Time for bed.”


End file.
